Klaus and Alaric
The relationship between the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and the former Enhanced Original Vampire-turned-human, Alaric Saltzman. They were first involved when Klaus took possession of Alaric's body in Know Thy Enemy. They were seen interacting again in The Last Day, when Klaus confronted Damon. Years later, both their daughters attend the same boarding school, which puts them back in contact with each other in The Originals. However, Alaric attempts to subdue Klaus when the hybrid asks his twin daughters for help regarding dark magic. Eventually, Alaric reluctantly helps Klaus by letting his twin daughters siphon dark magic from Hope Mikaelson to put into Klaus himself. As soon as the spell is finished, Alaric takes his daughters far away from Klaus. Despite their newfound, but brief alliance, Alaric still wants nothing to do with Klaus, especially when their alliance centered around his twin daughters. Any possible alliance between the two has ended being Klaus chose to sacrifice his life to save his daughter, which permanently separated these two. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Know Thy Enemy, Maddox kidnapped Katherine and took her to a Alaric's apartment. She woke up to find Maddox casting a spell on Alaric, who was unconscious and sitting on a chair. When Maddox finished the spell, Alaric stood up and walked over to her. When he said, "Zdravei, Katerina," Katherine realized that Klaus was possessing him. In The Last Dance, Klaus taught history class at school, while pretending to be Alaric in Alaric's body. He saw Elena, the doppelgänger he needed to break his hybrid curse, and keeps a close eye on her through compelling various students. He showed up at the 60s Decade Dance, still possessing Alaric's body, and attempted to kill Bonnie by provoking her into using too much power. She cast a spell on herself that made her appear to be dead in order to trick Klaus. In Klaus, Greta, Maddox and a few other people (presumably witches), brought out a box. Alaric stood helplessly as the witches performed the spell to put Klaus back in his own body. His eyes were closed, and when he opened them, he saw Katherine. Believing her to be Elena, Alaric whispered, "Elena?" before he collapsed onto the ground. Klaus then awoke in his own body. In The Last Day, Klaus went to the bar and approached Alaric and Damon. Klaus thanked Alaric for the use of his body by saying, "Thanks for the loaner, mate". Season Three In All My Children, Ric is at the Mystic Grill with Meredith when Klaus arrives with his brother, Kol. Ric keeps an eye on the Originals, letting the others know when to send Caroline in to make a distraction. In Heart of Darkness, Stefan tries to get Alaric's darker persona to reveal the location of the last white oak stake, which he had hidden. Klaus arrives, snapping Ric's neck in an attempt to kickstart his darker side by killing him. Ric's alternate personality does reveal itself. In Before Sunset, after Alaric had been transformed into an Original by Esther in her plan to have him hunt down her children. Ric captures Caroline in an attempt to lure the town's vampires to him. Klaus and the others devise a plan to desiccate Ric with Bonnie's help but they need to make a blood connection. They engage him at the school where Klaus, putting up the best resistance against Ric, manages to shove his fingers into Ric's chest, making the blood connection needed. However, Ric overpowers Klaus, nearly killing with the white oak stake before Elena arrives and Klaus flees with her. In The Departed, after Klaus had been desiccated by Bonnie's spell, Ric desperately searches for his body, which he knows Elena and the others have. He recruits Jeremy into his scheme, finding that Klaus' body is at a storage facility. Fighting past Rebekah and Damon, Ric opens up Klaus' coffin and stabs him with the white oak stake, setting him ablaze and apparently killing him, shutting the coffin. It seems he's killed Klaus until it is revealed that Klaus body-jumped into Tyler's body. Ric was killed soon after when Elena passed away. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Voodoo in My Blood, Alaric is seen talking to Klaus. He reassures Klaus he has the piece of 'creepy-ass, ancient' finger bone, belonging to The Hollow. Klaus seems a little agitated by the fact that Alaric is taking his time getting to New Orleans, to which Alaric replied that the only reason he was coming over was because he didn't want Klaus anywhere near Mystic Falls. Alaric mentions that the Labonair family might have a lead to the rest of the bones, asking Klaus if he knows the name. Klaus tells him it sounds familiar, neglecting to tell him it's Hayley's birth family name. Alaric sets up a meeting with him and Klaus tells him that he'll be meeting with Elijah, not Klaus himself. Towards the end of the episode, Alaric speaks to Hope, impressed at her knowledge, and then to Klaus. Klaus tells him that he owes Alaric a thanks, and Alaric just tells him to stay the hell out of Virginia. The two have a chat about Hope, where Alaric tells Klaus Hope would always be welcome at the school Alaric and Caroline have built. Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, Klaus is first seen asking Caroline and her daughters for help regarding dark magic killing Hope; this takes place in the Salvatore Boarding School. Before they could respond, Alaric knocks out Klaus with an arrow through the hybrid’s chest. Alaric refuses to help Klaus by bringing his daughters into the picture. After Klaus slowly wakes up in the school’s cellar prison, Alaric explains to Klaus that he refuses to let his daughters help the hybrid and locks him in the cellar. Throughout the episode, Alaric is still stubborn in refusing to let his daughters help Klaus, but Caroline attempts to convince Alaric that helping Klaus will go as planned and their daughters will be safe. Trivia *Klaus likely possessed Alaric to get the others (Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline) off his trail so he would have a chance at kidnapping Elena so he could use her in the ritual and sacrifice her to break the curse. *Klaus' spirit possessed Alaric while his body remained still, lacking Klaus' spirit inside of it. *In Moonlight on the Bayou, Klaus now knows about Alaric coming back alive and has a family with Caroline and the twins. *Klaus' daughter Hope Mikaelson currently attends Alaric's school for the supernatural. **Alaric’s twin daughters also attend the same school as well. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship